oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Caylixians
Caylixians are a custom, homebrew race that was artificially created, and given sentience. This race requires 50 RP to play. History Caylixians are an artificially created race, originally researched and designed by Tae'lana Thyrilestil 'as an answer to producing stable, intelligent Undead that had few to no drawbacks, and could be easily created with minimal effort. The result of years of research ended up creating something far more than she had ever anticipated creating. The Caylixians given to her were, instead of the average, relatively mindless Undead she expected, she was given new, unique Undead with individuality, thinking ability, and most of all, the ability to 'reproduce' in a sense. Tae'lana immediately went about cultivating this race, and their culture, shaping them to her own desires. But, their souls and their ability to function with free will, makes them unique among other Undead, as they are not as Mindless as they might appear. Since their inception, Caylixians have begun to spread across the world, searching for their own purpose, but the majority of them are present within the 'Imperial Caylixian Empire, which serves as their birthplace. Physical Description Physically, Caylixians vary widely, depending upon their state of decay when they rose. But when they do rise, they stay in that state, and can be altered with magic. But their base body remains the same; skeletons, 'zombies', or even perfectly preserved beings of varying kinds. Society Caylixian society stems from their country of origin; Caylixia. Thus, many Caylixians are loyal, militaristic, community-minded individuals. They gain strength from their friends and their allies, and are extremely loyal to those individuals who gain that loyalty. Caylixians come from a militaristic background for certain, as their Empire emphasizes strength of their armies, and discipline, resulting in many Caylixians feeling an inclination towards martial professions and classes. Relations Caylixians, between being so new, and their origins, are generally detested by other races if they find out about their Undead origins. That being said, if other individuals are unaware of their undead state, many Caylixians find kinship with the living side of their races - as Caylixians can rise as virtually any humanoid race, dwarf, human, and elven Caylixians are all possible. Alignment, Religion & Advancements Caylixians have a rather varied alignment - their culture of martial, community focused activities makes many of them prone to Good or Neutral alignments, but at the same time, their Undead state and the racism they automatically receive from other races tends to force them towards Evil alignments thanks to the abuse at the hands of other's. That being said, unlike any known undead in existence, Caylixians have a capacity for good and evil, as much as any humanoid race. Religion is high enough in a Caylixian's desire, as the one who gave them life, known as the Raven Queen, serves as the primary deity of most Caylixians. However, some break away and worship deities like Urgathoa, for her affinity for the Undead, Sarenrae for her redeeming nature. Caylixians do not typically worship Pharasma due to her hatred of the Undead. Adventurers Many Caylixians remain in their homeland, considering the prejudice and racism they face from outside sources. But, the rare few Caylixians that don't remain in their homeland often do so to find a new purpose - to find themselves, or to prove that they can be as good, or as benevolent as any other individual. Some rare few even find work in other communities, hiding their Undead heritage and proving themselves. Whether they are proving themselves to others, or to themselves. Racial Traits Caylixians can only be created from a 'base race' that is a Medium or Small Humanoid that can be affected by Animate Dead or Create Undead spells. They do not inherent their base race's stats, nor do they gain any special abilities other than the ones presented in their Racial traits. Caylixians are typically made intentionally, but a rare few individuals may rise spontaneously from animate dead or create undead spells. Otherwise, a Caylixian may engage in a ritual to channel their own negative energy into the dead body of a medium or small humanoid, and if they are willing, may come back as a Caylixian, as per the Raise Dead spell. * Ability Scores: '''Caylixians are physically strong and athletic, and tend to have significant force of personality, and charisma. However, being forced to get use to their new bodies reduces their agility. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. * '''Type: '''Caylixians gain the Undead (Caylixian) type. This type functions similarly to Undead, however, there are a number of differences and similarities between the two. These are outlined in the Undead (Caylixian) Type section below. * '''Size: '''Caylixians are medium creatures, typically. They can, however, be Small if their base race is such. * '''Base Speed: '''Caylixians have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Caylixians begin play speaking Egronian Common and Necril. Caylixians with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Egronian Elven, Giant, Goblin, Undercommon. Defense Racial Traits '''Natural Armor: '''Caylixians, being Undead, have some degree of natural strengthening. They gain +1 Natural Armor. '''Positive Energy Resistance: '''Caylixians have a natural resistance to Positive Energy; they gain Positive Energy Resistance 5. This applies to all spells that deal positive energy damage(such as channel positive energy, or cure light wounds) '''Turn Resistance: '''Caylixians, being Undead, are more willful than normal Undead. They gain Turn Resistance +4. Feat and Skill Racial Traits '''Martial Upbringing: '''Caylixians are typically trained from birth to be Warriors and Soldiers, should the need arise. They may choose Survival, Ride, Intimidation, or Perception as a class skill, and gain a +2 racial bonus to that skill. If they ever take Profession (Soldier), they gain a +2 Racial bonus to that skill. Magical Racial Traits '''Necromancy Affinity: '''Caylixians are attuned naturally to Necromancy; they gain a +1 Caster level on Necromancy spells. Senses Racial Traits '''Darkvision: '''Caylixians can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Lifesense: '''Once per day, for 2 rounds, Caylixians can activate Lifesense up to 30 feet. Other Racial Traits '''Negative Energy Affinity: '''Caylixians heal with Negative Energy, and are harmed by Positive Energy. Alternate Racial Traits Caylixians have a number of options depending upon their base race, their state of decay, and just generally extra options. * '''Living Appearance: '''Some Caylixians rise and appear just as they did in life, giving them an almost supernatural ability to disguise themselves. These Caylixians do not need to make a Disguise check to appear as their base race. '''This replaces Lifesense, Natural Armor and Positive Energy Resistance. * Past Memories: '''Caylixians often have newly formed memories when they rise, but some retain pieces of their past memories, things their bodies remember. A Caylixian in this way may select one Alternate Racial Trait from their former race. '''This replaces Martial Upbringing and Lifesense. * Skeletal Form: '''Caylixians may rise as fully skeletal beings. This grants them increased resistances to attacks. They gain +2 Natural Armor and DR 5/bludgeoning. '''This replaces Natural Armor and Turn Resistance. * Zombie Form: '''Caylixians may rise as more zombified beings. This grants them increased resistances to attacks. They gain +2 Natural Armor and DR 5/slashing. '''This replaces Natural Armor and Turn Resistance. * Desecrated: '''Those Caylixians that were created in the area of a Desecrate spell gain Toughness as a bonus feat. '''This replaces Turn Resistance and Positive Energy Resistance. Undead (Caylixian) Type * No constituion score. Caylixians use their Charisma score in place of their Con score when calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution. (Such as when calculating a breath weapon's DC) This does not apply to class features(such as Kineticists using constitution for their abilities). * Caylixians receive a +4 Racial saving throw bonus against all mind-affecting effects (charm, compulsions, patterns and phantasms). Caylixians are not immune to morale effects. * Caylixians receive a +4 Racial saving throw bonus against all death effects, paralysis, sleep effects, ability drain, energy drain, stunning and any effect that requires a Fortitude save. * Caylixians are immune to bleed, disease, poison, exhaustion, and fatigue effects. * Caylixians reduce all nonlethal damage by half. * Caylixians are not at risk of death from massive damage, but are immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points. * Caylixians are effected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities normally. Only a Wish or True Resurrection spell can turn them back to their original forms. If the target is not willing, they are allowed a will save with a +4 racial bonus to their saving throw. * Caylixians do not need to breathe or eat, but do need to 'sleep' for at least 2 hours a day. * Anything that normally applies to the Undead type, also applies to Caylixians.(such as favored enemy) If a Caylixian's previous race has it's own Humanoid subtype, such as dwarves or orcs, they are still affected by spells, abilities and special features that target those subtypes. Category:Race